Of Tart spices & Honeyed berries
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: A simple Lemon i wrote up for two of my favorite characters, Shani and Iorveth. a companion piece of sorts to the last chapter we managed to update of D'yaebls Aep An Blathe Bloede Eate. If you haven't read that yet, please do. my colleague AlexanderRavana posted it, he did the majority of the writing for D'yaebls, so many praises unto him. and remember Zone-Tan watches you fap.
1. Chapter 1

**A simple Lemon i wrote up out of boredom between 2 of my favorite characters. a companion piece of sorts to the last chapter we managed to update of** **D'yaebls Aep An Blathe Bloede Eate. If you haven't read that yet, please do. my colleague AlexanderRavana posted it, he did the majority of the writing so many thanks be unto him... well he did the majority of the writing for D'yaebls. This here is all me.**

* * *

Shani lead Iorveth by the hand, quickly glancing around the courtyard, before turning to him and pulling the tall elf into her, and he wasted no time in clutching her to himself, and and tugging her by the chin to raise her mouth up to meet his in an exquisitely warm and passionate kiss.

She bit back a moan as his tongue delved into her mouth to twist and tango with her own, and his taste filled her mouth. It was like ginger and cinnamon with a hint juniper berries. spicy, tart yet vaguely sweet. _*Much like the man himself_ * she mused, before his long dexterous hands closed on her rump and tugged her into him, and he ground his hardness into her, and much of her thoughts vanished, in a flood of heat and desire.

She returned Iorveth's fierce kisses eagerly, her tongue dancing almost expertly now with his longer and more agile one. Her taste was nice as always to him, like berries and mead, sweet and herbal yet also medicinal. _*Almost like how I imagined 'her'_ * He mused, before quickly banishing the thoughts and letting his primal passions consume him.

All too soon his mouth disengaged from her's as he began to pursue other areas of interest, his mouth finding new purchase at the fine arteries at her throat, kissing and nibbling at her pale flesh even as his hands explored her stomach and chest, raising goosebumps over her flesh wherever he touched, as the electricity grew between them, and warmth filled her top to bottom.

He opened up the front of her blouse and she groaned, as the cool night air caressed her breasts, and hardened her nipples to the point where they ought to cut glass. Iorveth didn't seem to mind though, as he cupped them in his strangely smooth yet also rough hands and brought his mouth down to them, showering her breasts with kisses and the occasional nip to elicit small gasps and minor squeaks from her, as the pain brought small tears to her eyes, yet also made the pleasure all the more apparent as he ran his tongue over her nipples, kissing and suckling them as though they were blessed by all the elven gods, and were the most wonderful things in the universe.  
 _  
*Say what you would about Iorveth, he certainly knows how to make a girl feel wanted.*_ She thought with a small breathy gasp of a giggle. Iorveth didn't notice, he was too caught up in bestowing yet more kisses and nibbles upon her milky breasts.

Iorveth left one hand on her breast, while the other snaked down and around to caress her plump arse, which she'd always been rather self conscious about before, but now was beginning to feel more pride in than anything else. _*Who would have thought that I'd ever be glad about such a thing as those 5 extra pounds I've been wanting to shed*_ Shani groaned, as Iorveth's nearly serpentine tongue seemed to find something uniquely fascinating about her areola.

Shani abruptly decided that she just couldn't take it anymore, she needed him inside her. She pushed him back, her body twinging in frustrating even as she did so, aching at the loss of contact between them. "We need to move fast," she urged, even as she turned around and leaned against the wall, reaching back behind her to raise her tunic up, knowing he liked her best this way.

Iorveth didn't need anymore encouragement than that and almost frantically began clawing open his breeches to free himself for her. It was heartening to know that no matter the species, men were pretty much the same all around, be they human, dwarf, elf... or even a Witcher. Shani quickly banished the thought of 'Him' from her mind, a prospect made easy when Iorveth rested a hand on her supple rear end, and pushed himself forward, carefully maneuvering his heavy man-staff, the purple tip glistening slightly.

"Kay, make it fast, though not too fast of course." she grinned impishly back up at him and he huffed. "You ever gonna let that go wench?" she laughed even as he stroked at her, began carefully maneuvering himself to her entrance. "Don't you believe it for an instant buster! that was easily the most beaten look i've ever seen on any man's face, especially that of a- a... ohhhh" Shani cut herself short to gasp, and fought back a moan as Iorveth's cock finally made its presence known within her. She couldn't find any words, all she could do was put all her strength into her arms as she held herself against the stone wall, as Iorveth slowly but surely infiltrated her body like she could hardly believe possible, and filled that void in her yet again.

Iorveth chuckled haughtily.

His entry was almost easy this time, though every bit as enjoyable as the first time if not more so. She was quickly adapting to him, her body growing more and more accommodating to his. Shani bit back a high moan of desire as he sank into her all the way to the point where she could feel his heavy sack against her clit, then he drew back nearly to the point of disengaging making her toes curl in anxiety, before plunging in once again. the both of them were already breathing heavily, and she could feel the sweat soaking her light tunic.

Despite her words,with just a few fierce strokes she felt nearly ready to explode. Maybe it was the stress of the day, or maybe it was his touches from before, but she felt as if she could be the one leaving him unsatisfied this time around. She knew his signs at this point, but he was demonstrating none of them, having evidently taken her words to heart, and was now set to make her eat her words.

She had read various tomes of lovers who made their passion last long into the night and even on to the next. She had admired that before, but at the moment she couldn't even imagine how that could even be pleasant, given the sheer amount of inner fire burning away at her nerve endings, and making her stomach clench in anticipation. Sure it was fantastic right now, but it had only been a couple minutes tops! If she was forced endure it for even half as long as those she had read of, then she felt pretty certain she would go quite insane.

Iorveth's thrusts came in fast and hard, and she had to fight not to collapse in a quivering mess, as each thrust sent her further and further along until finally she couldn't take it any longer, and she ground her bare lowerhalf against his, meeting him halfway, and letting out a low inhuman sounding groan, and she came shuddering against him. Iorveth himself grunted as her innermost muscles spasmed around him, tightening to the point of pain, and he clutched her small frame to his.

He wasn't gentle, he hardly ever was, but his firm grip on her chest just made her feel all the warmer, and more whole.

Shani quivered as she came down from her high, shuddering as Iorveth pulsed inside her over and over, filling her womb with a worrying amount of his essence. Sure she was taking various herbs to keep anything from happening, and as old as he was, he was likely sterile anyhow, but one could never be too cautious.

Eventually their muscles relaxed, and she no longer needed to cling to the wall for support. There was a wet, fleshy sound as her body disengaged from his, and she immediately felt the void yet again, from where he had once filled her.

Iorveth stood back a bit, rubbing a trembling hand across his sweat streaked features. It pleased her to note that though his manhood was still engorged and heavy with desire, it did look a bit like a beast that had just had its appetite greatly stoked by a fantastic meal, and she was all too happy to have had the honor of sating such a creature.

A burst of wanton emotion filled her, and on a whim she slid to her knees before him, and without hesitation took him into her mouth. She enjoyed the heat, and firmness of him, though he was obviously spent, and little else to give, there was still a bit more life giving nectar she could siphon off from him, she was positive.

Sure enough, in mere moments more of his sticky essence filled her, and she savored the rich, oatmeal-esque taste and texture of his seed, before swallowing and shooting a confident smirk up at his strained, ruddy face.

When she was done, he was thoroughly drained, and nearly entirely limp in her grasp, though still an enviable specimen to be sure, and she gave him a final grateful kiss on his purple knob, before rising to her feet, and carefully wiping her mouth clean.

His single eye was wide, his breathing heavy, and somehow she felt very much as if she had won something, which inspired her to cast a smug little smile his way that would have made Abigail proud.

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't... well i'm sure you'll let me know. Eh any of you happen to be fans of the webseries RWBY? eh just wonderin.**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus chapter for y'all. In a future setting wherein... err shit got real, the white frost is explained to an extent, and we get to see some old faces i was fond of in Witcher 1 and 2. That said, i've never been able to get around to writing up and publishing that future sadly. have some bits done, and much of the ideas... somewhere but eh yeah.**

 **If any of you are interested in seeing those ideas and maybe helping bring them to fruition I would happily accept and all comers. just message or review. and well lemme know. anyhow in the meantime enjoy. not as vivid as the other scenes i know but eh, hope you find some enjoyment in this.**

* * *

Iorveth's kisses were frantic this night, as he took them back to the bed they'd shared for so long these past 20 years or so. The stress of the past few months obviously having taken a significant toll on him, as they had with her, though arguably to an even greater extent.

She returned his kisses eagerly, digging her nails into his finely shaped pecs, enjoying that unique feel of him. soft and unbelievably smooth, almost infantile seeming skin, over taut whipcord muscles that were anything but infantile.

No words were shared this night, only heat, comfort, and sorrow as they commiserated to one another.

Iorveth plunged into her, and she accepted him happily. Her body had long since adjusted to his, and they now fit together as perfectly as well oiled machinery, or a sword and its sheathe. Shani gasped, and groaned, clutching at him with her thighs, as he penetrated deep into her as always, already locked onto that spot deep within her that promised to drive her wild.

Iorveth's thrusts, like his kisses however were more frantic than usual, and she could see heavy strain in his body as he thrust into her, his veins taut, muscles tense.

And she almost sighed as she realized that this, was going to be one of those days when he really wanted, or just outright needed to finish quickly. By the time she had resigned herself to that fact, he'd taken the final plunge over the precipice, and he groaned, burying his face in her shoulder out of habit to muffle his groan as he speared himself as deeply as he could into her warm, inviting sanctuary of flesh and spent himself within.

He clutched at her, shuddering almost violently, and she clutched him right back, shivering in turn as his seed flooded her, his cock expanding just a tad with each fierce pulse, sending more tingles throughout her core, and giving her body unreasonable hope of proper satisfaction, that her mind already knew wasn't going to be coming tonight.

Still, Shani held onto him, and nuzzled his neck just as fiercely, her teeth marking him just as he did her, and feigned the motions of an orgasm, though she doubted he had his wits about him enough to even notice her act. Still he was already stressed enough about the absence of their fiery daughter, no sense adding to his stress by hurting his pride.

So she clung to him, like she knew he wanted her to. Kissing the side of his face gently, and enjoying how his ear twitched against her hair.

Eventually he rolled off to the side, exhausted yet satisfied, and pulled her in close for some good snuggling. She quite liked that part of him, though she would have enjoyed some privacy to take care of her own physical needs, she settled for having her emotional ones met. If there was one thing Iorveth was good at, it was emotion.

* * *

Later as they layed together in the darkness, his head on her chest, as he clutched at her, she had to wonder just what it was that made him so afraid of the dark these days. It seemed more and more common lately that he came back from the woods seeming frazzled, and his lone eye watched the shadows carefully.

She knew the answer had to lie with his partner, the one who'd truly held his heart all those years ago, however unlikely it had been.

Unfortunately, that meant that the truth of the matter was more than likely never to be had. Iorveth had never spoken of the matter to her, but she'd heard enough rumors to piece together at least an idea of what had occurred.

one of the leaders of the Wild Hunt had returned, along with the last of the terrible witches of crookback bog, with the once beloved Isengrim as their champion.

They'd worked together to bring something from between the worlds... something that the white frost had held at bay.

And in the end the only thing that had been able to stop it had been Iorveth, her old friend and lover Geralt, and A... woman who'd been avid hunter of nonhumans like Iorveth himself, though she wound up becoming a nonhuman herself ironically enough during the crisis with the Salamandra organization

they'd fought hard and valiently together, and though they had triumped in the end... it came at at terrible price. The price being that of the woman Iorveth had grown to care for in a way he never had for Shani, or indeed anyone else in the world really.

Shani didn't bare the woman any grudge, despite the terrible things she'd heard. In fact more than anything else in the world, she wished... oh how she wished that that woman could return, so her Iorveth could face the darkness head on, without leaning on her as he did now, and be more of the proud solid figure he once was... even if it meant losing him herself.

 _Goddess Melitele, I know I'm not one of your most devout children... but please for the sake of the man I admire, and cherish above all others, who has brought me children, knowledge, and happiness above all that I ever really thought possible... I beg of you, please bring White Rayla back._

* * *

 ** _White Rayla, for those of you who don't know is a woman who was like the female and human version of Iorveth... or a female version of Roche. who wound up killed, and resurrected by Salamandra experiments, only to be killed again, by Geralt in the first game. She was very fond of killing elves._**

 ** _Eh, i gots ideas for her._**

 ** _Anyhow, please do lemme know what you thought of this. Sorry if it didn't make much sense. i just felt like publishing something Witcher related. and well... here you go._**


End file.
